boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Erlkonig
"Erlkonig" is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 41st episode overall. It aired on October 6, 2013. The episode was written by Executive Producer Howard Korder and directed by Executive Producer Tim Van Patten. It first aired on October 6, 2013. Plot Synopsis Nucky (Steve Buscemi) heads to Philadelphia to deal with the fallout from Willie's (Ben Rosenfield) liquor fiasco. Eddie Kessler (Anthony Laciura) is detained by Agent Knox (Brian Geraghty), who uses physical and psychological tactics to elicit information about Nucky’s organization. A desperate Gillian (Gretchen Mol) turns to an unexpected source to score a fix, and is rebuffed in her attempt to reunite with Tommy (Brady Noon). In Cicero, Van Alden (Michael Shannon) is recruited by the Capones to pay an election-day visit to factory workers who are opposed to the Capones’ candidate of choice. Summary Recap Appearances First Appearances Deaths #Frank Capone - Shot by plain clothes policemen. #Eddie Kessler - Suicide. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Nucky Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson (credit only) #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden / George Mueller #Shea Whigham as Eli Thompson (credit only) #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein (credit only) #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano (credit only) #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White (credit only) #Anthony Laciura as Eddie Kessler #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle (credit only) #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow (credit only) #Ron Livingston as Roy Phillips #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse (credit only) #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody Guest Starring #Brian Geraghty as Warren Knox #Domenick Lombardozzi as Ralph Capone #Erik LaRay Harvey as Dunn Purnsley #Ben Rosenfield as William Thompson #Wrenn Schmidt as Julia Sagorsky #Morgan Spector as Frank Capone Co-Starring #Marc Basil #Ian Blackman as D.A. Lawrence Eisley #David Campbell as Tom #Owen Campbell as Clayton #Martino Caputo #Tom Coiner as A.D.A. Eugene Mulhearne #James Collura Jr. #George Colucci #Gregory Dann #George Demas #Bryan T. Donovan #Richard Eggstein #Kayla Ferguson as Doris #Christopher Jon Gombos #Katie Hartke #Scott Lehman #Vincent Lorusso #Robert Emmet Lunney as Judge Varick #Brady and Connor Noon as Tommy Darmody #Charlie Romanelli #Vincent Rossi #Christiane Seidel as Sigrid Mueller #Trampas Thompson #Jacob A. Ware as Agent Selby Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Kate Sanford, A.C.E. - Editor #Eric Lorenz - Editor #David Franco - Director of Photography #Rick Yorn - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #Dennis Lehane - Consulting Producer #Eric Overmyer - Co-Executive Producer #Eugene Kelly - Co-Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorcese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #Howard Korder - Writer #Tim Van Patten - Director Closing credits #Stephen Pope - Stunt Coordinator #Brad Carpenter - Co-Producer #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Julie A. Bloom - First Assistant Director (AD) #Jessica Pollini - Second AD #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #David Matthews - Executive Story Editor #Cristine Chambers - Staff Writer #Jennifer Ames - Staff Writer #& Steve Turner - Staff Writer #John Flavin - Associate Producer #Russ Hammonds - Associate Producer #Pat Birch - Choreographer #Deanna Dys - Assistant Choreographer #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Music Reception Memorable Quotes References External links *"Erlkonig" on HBO.com *Boardwalk Empire Season 4 on Wikipedia *"Erlkonig" on IMDb